


Kinktober Drabbles 2020

by SutaMasque



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Altered States, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Gags, HEV suit gets Gordon off, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shibari, Spanking, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: My attempt at a kinktober! Currently focused primarily on HLVRAI but might occasionally slip into other fandoms or even the OC zone.Check the tags as well as titles and descriptions for each individual chapter.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 317





	1. 1. Hatesex, Gordon/Benrey

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these will be writing! Some if not most of it will be art, unless I get burnt out on, like, day two. Happened before, might happen again. We'll see!
> 
> If you liked this horny nonsense you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw) or [Tumblr](https://sutamasquensfw.tumblr.com/)  
> I draw a whole lot and post writing snippets sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hatesex
> 
> Chapter-specific tags: Hate Sex, Face-Fucking, Coming In Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in one sitting while being tired out of my mind. Please go easy on me. Also, unbeta'd, probably has a bunch of typos in it. Sorry!  
> I also can never quite crank hate sex up to the level I want. This is my second attempt and I still can't get it to the point where I'll like it. I guess it do be like that sometimes.

Benrey is honestly an annoying piece of shit. He brings nothing of value, keeps getting in everybody’s way, keeps getting in _Gordon’s_ way above all. His constant negging drives Gordon up the wall. And yet, it seems like nobody on the team has a problem with him, except for Gordon himself of course. And to say Gordon is livid right now is to say nothing. All because Benrey had to kill a guard who tried to warn them, went and tripped some lasers, and started up turrets which nearly got him and the entire science team killed. And he did all of that while grinning at Gordon specifically. Nobody minded, telling him to chill out, that accidents happen, but Gordon knows. Gordon _Knows_.

So when they’re done for the day and everybody else is either already asleep or dozing off, he finds himself boring holes in Benrey’s back with his eyes. He does so openly and with intent, knowing that the guard can feel his gaze. Because Benrey is in fact not asleep. He keeps tossing, probably feeling uncomfortable, until he turns to face Gordon and frowns.

“hey uhh… what’s your problem man, why do you keep looking at me weird? waiting for me to fall asleep so that you can steal something?” Benrey asks.

The gears in Gordon’s head start turning. He knows now that he wants to get back at him for being a nuisance, for putting him in danger every day. He has no idea how though. It’s not like anything he could do would hurt the guard. He watches Benrey’s eyes fall half-closed, lost in thought until he guard speaks up again.

“oh, were you appreciating my butt?” The guard winks, “my dumptruck ass?” Gordon winces. “you can check me out it’s no big deal. a lil touch maybe, touch for benrey?”

The way Benrey turns onto his stomach and sticks it out makes Gordon’s eyes unwillingly follow. The gears in his head come to a screeching halt.

Gordon gets up.

Gordon walks out.

He can hear heavy footsteps follow behind him. He knew they would. When Gordon considers himself far away enough for nobody to overhear, he stops, turns sharply to Benrey, and before he thinks about it, one of his hands is on Benrey’s throat, the other on his chest, slamming him against the concrete wall. Benrey’s mouth falls open as he lets out a ragged exhale, not having expected any of this.

“You,” Gordon growls, “Nearly got me murdered, and you’d think I would look at you--”

“yea man you’re just in denial, wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid,” Benrey says, cutting Gordon off in the same infuriating way he always does. The air of nonchalant confidence around him doesn’t change in the slightest.

And maybe Gordon does, right now. He wants Benrey to shut the fuck up, to be obedient for once, and Benrey is always so damn thirsty for him that maybe if he did this, shown him his place, he would finally crack. And he knows it’s fucking dumb, it’s just his desire for control speaking, his dick not helping the situation in the slightest. The gears have rusted at this point. They will never move again.

Gordon all but slams his mouth against Benrey’s. He doesn’t close his eyes, it’s not at all romantic, it’s barely a kiss, to be perfectly honest. Their teeth knock against each other, Benrey forces his tongue roughly into Gordon’s mouth as soon as his brain catches onto what’s going on, and Gordon pushes himself against him, thigh shoved between the guard’s legs. That finally makes Benrey whine and jerk, kiss broken, head thrown back. A quick glance down informs Gordon that the metal of his leg armor has collided with Benrey’s dick. He hopes it hurt, but with the way Benrey’s hips move against his thigh, it was probably quite the opposite. And still, Gordon is quick to note that this has worked, somewhat. He opens his mouth.

“ _You_ want to fuck _me_ so bad it makes you look stupid,” he hisses, grinding harder against Benrey’s balls, making the taller man gasp. He’s quick to nod, shameless. Well, go figure.

“What if I put you on your knees and made you suck me off?” Gordon grins. He’s absolutely not saying whatever’s on his mind right now, “Fucked you right here in the hallway where anybody could see you if they went looking? What if I used you? Is that what you want?” The hand on Benrey’s chest slides down, cups his erection, and squeezes.

“yes,” Benrey says to nothing in particular or everything at once, his voice rough, “please...”

Then he’s sliding down to the floor at the tiniest push. He looks up at Gordon as his fingers find a latch in the suit’s codpiece. Much like he’s closed it before, he opens it again and pulls Gordon’s cock out, pleased to find him fully hard. He also finds Gordon staring right down at him. There’s something judgemental, humiliating in his eyes, and Benrey feels himself flush under that gaze. It makes him feel pinned, hot in ways only Gordon can make him feel. So he opens his mouth and lets his long tongue slide out, not breaking the eye contact as he laps against the wet head of Gordon’s cock. It’s slow, experimental, he wants to properly taste him perhaps, pretty sure he’s not ever getting to do it again. But Gordon is the one who doesn’t want to take it slow. He puts a hand on Berney’s jaw and presses forward.

Benrey groans but lets it happen, lets Gordon in as far as he wants to go and moves forward to meet him. Alright, Gordon Impatientman, whatever you want. He sucks in, takes him as deep as he can without gagging, and pulls back. Benrey tries to go slow again, listening carefully to the strained breathing above him, loving the way both of Gordon’s hands slide up to hold his helmet. He looks up again to watch the man whose dick he’s currently busy drooling all over and sees a wicked glint in Gordon’s eyes.

Uh oh…

The hands push his head against the wall, Gordon’s hips following suit until he’s all the way down Benrey’s throat, the other’s head effectively trapped between the concrete and Gordon’s body. Fuck. Benrey feels his own neglected cock jump at the treatment. He holds his breath, does his best to keep his throat relaxed for Gordon until he starts pulling out only to push back in with a groan. Benrey gets no reprieve it seems, as Gordon sets the pace, barely giving him any time to breathe between thrusts. Spit sticks to Benrey’s chin as his mouth gets fucked, _used_ as he’d been promised, and he finds himself yearning for more, finds nothing to complain about at all, the only vaguely uncomfortable thing being the dull thump of his helmet against the wall with every thrust.

Gordon is panting above him, so very obvious in selfishly chasing his own pleasure. He doesn’t care about making Benrey gag, doesn’t care about how painfully his dick is straining against the fabric of his trousers. All he cares about is getting his own fill, fucking Benrey until he comes down his throat and finally scratches the itch they have both had for god knows how long. Benrey just lets it happen, palms at himself as he watches Gordon’s face slowly contort, the look of concentration changing into one of tension until finally, Gordon is shaking, biting his lip, and trying to stifle a hoarse wail. He bucks hard, hitting Berney’s head on the wall, and comes down his throat. It finally contorts around him with an awful sound and Gordon pulls out, momentarily afraid he’d gone too far. An yet all he sees is Benrey with a mess on his face and an absolutely blissed out expression. There’s a wet spot on the front of his slacks as well, hinting that he might have enjoyed this a tad too much.

Benrey is breathless, fog in his mind, Gordon’s bitter taste on his tongue and his own cum soiling his underwear. He watches through the haze as Gordon fixes his armor back into its place and reaches down to wipe the bottom of Benrey’s face with his own tie. There’s something both caring and even more humiliating about the gesture. Benrey finds himself smiling.

“kinda gay,” he breathes. Gordon doesn’t reply, just fixes his tie back into place.

The heat of the moment is gone, and regrets are probably starting to set in.

“Go to sleep,” Gordon says as he straightens, “And for the love of God, stop doing stupid shit.”

Benrey finds himself nodding, not sure if he’s agreeing with going to sleep or stopping messing with Gordon. Then he watches the man step away as if nothing has just transpired between them. He’s still a bit out of it when Gordon is finally gone, thinking about how the fuck his negging has actually earned him this treat.


	2. 2. Aphrodisiacs/frottage, Gordon/Benrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Aphrodisiacs, frottage  
> Couldn't choose one
> 
> Chapter-specific tags: Aphrodisiacs, Altered States, Kissing, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Coming In Pants (again), HEV getting Gordon off

“Hands behind your back,” Gordon breathes, “You don’t get to touch me unless I say you can.”

His own hand slides along the length of Benrey’s neck to his stubbly jaw as he watches Benrey, albeit reluctantly, remove his hands from his waist. Yes, he said he’d kiss him if he behaved for a day, but Gordon is adamant about doing it on his own terms. Benrey doesn’t get to touch him or initiate anything unless Gordon allows him this freedom, and while the guard looks confused by this development, it also looks like he’s eager enough to abide by these rules for the time being.

“killjoy,” Benrey says simply, arms behind his back now. He doesn’t care whether or not he actually gets to touch Gordon while they kiss, a kiss is enough of a reward to him, honestly, it would just be a nice bonus. Besides, Gordon ordering him around like this is kind of nice too. It’s different from the confused screamy Gordon he has to deal with in his day-to-day existence at Black Mesa, and Benrey finds he quite likes this more… calm and authoritative side of him.

His musings are cut short with the press of Gordon’s lips against his. It’s a gentle little push, as chaste as it gets, Benrey barely gets to enjoy any of it before Gordon is pulling away. He lets out a frustrated sound.

“that’s it? a whole day of being a big good for a lil peck?” Benrey watches Gordon’s eyebrow rise as the words spill out of his mouth, but that doesn’t stop him, “i was hoping for a smoocaroo, please? thank you? gordon?”

He even says Gordon’s name like a good boy! Come on, he barely felt that. Gordon seems to think about it, and for a second Benrey is afraid his mouthing off was enough to make the other man reconsider kissing him properly, if he considered that to begin with…

“New rule,” Gordon says, grinning as he leans in close to Benrey’s mouth again, “Don’t say anything but my name. And no shitty nicknames.” Benrey is too quick to nod.

This kiss is not very different. It’s longer, though Gordon’s mouth still stays closed against Benrey’s, just as chaste as before. It seems like he’s just getting a feel of this whole… kissing Benrey thing. Or at least the guard hopes so because having this makes him want to have more, hands twitching behind his back. He understands it now, understands why Gordon has told him to do this. Can’t let Benrey have control here, won’t give him a chance to unravel Gordon lest he chooses to let it happen. And Gordon isn’t exactly known for not having a big stick up his ass.

Focus, Benrey, focus. Focus on Gordon’s hands moving down your neck, on those lips pulling away again to let Gordon breathe out, on how his eyes turn a little darker as he looks into yours. At how he doesn’t seem to dislike it like he said he probably would.

“gordon...” Benrey starts.

And then he’s is being kissed again, or continues being kissed, fuck is he knows. What he does know though, is that Gordon is more serious about this now. Kisses him for real, like he’d promised he would, with hands on his nape and lips parting his own. He goes with it, of course, leans into it a little, taking as much control as he can in a situation where he’s been given none at all, sets his own pace to which Gordon submits with a tiny sound in the back of his throat.

He chases those lips when they pull away again, brain melting slightly, wanting more, wanting Gordon’s taste on his tongue. He must look really desperate because Gordon is laughing warmly against his lips, a sound that shakes Benrey to his core, and licks into his mouth. Then two things happen.

Benrey genuinely moans in bliss. And with the moan comes a little bit of that special voice, sweet and heavy against Gordon’s tongue, a little bit hot in this throat as he laps it up, fingers digging into Benrey’s hair.

This time it’s the guard’s turn to pull away, all too abruptly in Gordon’s opinion. Hey, he’s just started getting into it! There’s a bit of fog over his brain, but that’s not weird at all with how fervently Benrey has been kissing him back this whole time.

“oh shit, fuck, i’m sorry man,” the guard blabbers, “didn’t wanna do that. got uhh… excited. brain to mouth filter broke.”

Gordon doesn’t understand what it’s all about. It felt good. It _feels_ good. Benrey isn’t following directions anymore but he’s clearly thinking he fucked something up. Gordon’s brain is sluggish for a moment, but when it does catch up with what exactly Benrey has done, he finds himself hardly minding.

“‘S fine...” Gordon says finally, feeling the warmth set in, making him feel alight with sensation as Benrey touches his face to wipe a bit of purple off his lip. He suddenly realizes just how touch-starved he is. “I don’t hate it, you’re fine. You can, um, continue.”

Benrey’s brain seems to cease to function. He looks at Gordon like he’s a ghost for just a second, and then his mouth is on his within a moment. He kisses him like he means it, taking Gordon’s precious control for himself, hands on the small of Gordon’s back. He doesn’t hesitate to slip his tongue between their parted lips and Gordon tastes more plum with the sound Benrey lets out. He feels hazy, licking it up greedily, feeling so good from it, so…

Gordon groans as his suit whirs to life. He breaks the kiss, leans against Benrey, the guard pressing his back into the nearest wall for support.

“damn,” Benrey says as he pulls away, this time with Gordon’s mouth chasing his. He watches the other pant, hips twitching, the suit clearly doing… something to him down there, “you didn’t uh… didn’t lie about it getting you off, huh? sweet.”

“Shut up,” Gordon hisses, “Didn’t tell you to stop.”

Benrey chokes on his own sweet voice, gulps it back down like an inexperienced youngling. Fuck, he’s a grown-ass man, making a dumb mistake like that, getting high on his own supply. Heat spreads through his veins abruptly and then he’s not sure what he’s doing anymore.

There’s Gordon’s mouth on his, Gordon’s hips grinding against his own. He moans into that mouth again, mixes their saliva with the sweet voice, hits his ass on the floor. He must have slid down onto the floor with Gordon who’s climbed into his lap, still rubbing shamelessly up against him and making sparks dance behind his eyelids. If Benrey focuses, he swears he can feel the warmth and the slight vibrations of the codpiece against his dick.

It doesn’t take long at all with the steady flow of plum between their mouths and the erratic movements of their bodies until Gordon is twitching against Benrey, chest heaving, coming with a drawn-out groan, Benrey following suit and making a mess of himself. He would’ve been ashamed if he wasn’t amazed at what has just happened.

They come to in a panting sweaty heap, the tang of the sweet voice still on their tongues. Gordon is first to find his brain and speak.

“Fuck, that was...”

“s-sorry,“ Benrey interrupts him anxiously, ”didn’t think that’d happen. swallowed it like an idiot too. stupid horny brain.”

“Huh?” Gordon lifts his face off of the guard’s chest to look at him, finding him red. Benrey doesn’t dare make eye contact, “Wait, you can get messed up on your own voice?”

“y-yeah, that’s a thing… it can mess with me as much as with anybody else. i usually let it out somewhere if it’s something like this..”

Gordon takes this new information and files it away for future use. For now, he just smiles lightly, his post-orgasmic state not allowing him to be anything but mushy, it’s not like he disliked what had happened anyway, even if he would’ve preferred a warning or proper negotiation.

“‘S fine, man. Just gotta… know it can happen, next time.” He says, laying his head back down on the other man’s chest.

“next time,” Benrey echoes with disbelief in his voice.

“ _Mhm_ , maybe!”


	3. 3. Shibari, Forzen (art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really hate how AO3 displays artwork. Well, go figure.


	4. 4. Gags, Gordon/Benrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gags
> 
> Chapter-specific tags: Dom/Sub, Shibari, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Come Eating, Gags, Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter two! How convenient that gags are a prompt as well.

Gordon can’t deny that he has been thinking about it ever since it happened, replaying the whole scenario in his mind, focusing on different parts of it every time. It’s been easier ever since he’d allowed himself to fantasize, that particular one was the first to be fished out of the depths of his mind where he’d been repressing it ever since having lost his hand. 

Now that he’s on better terms with Benrey, though, he allows himself this luxury, one particular part of it standing out to him like a sore thumb. Benrey with his eyes dark, having just swallowed his own sweet voice. Gordon has never even considered the possibility of him being able to get affected by it. He does now, and thinks about it a whole lot.

Gordon thinks about it so much, in fact, that one day he finds himself on one of _those_ kinds of websites, placing an order for some rope and a ball gag. He can barely wait for them to arrive.

So the next time Benrey gets rowdy with him, Gordon is more than happy to put him on his knees and pull them out.

“Just to keep you silent,” he says as he fixes the gag in place in Benrey’s mouth. He fingers the rope around Benrey’s arms absent-mindedly, checking to make sure it’s not too tight or loose, that it won’t hurt him or give him too much mobility. It’s perfect, Benrey is perfect for him, kneeling with his legs spread wide and his cock heavy between them, already half-hard from the light teasing caresses Gordon has been purposefully slipping between his tying and gagging him. He touches a big knot in the center of Benrey’s chest, the ropes stemming from it framing it nicely, “And immobile.”

Benrey gives him a look from under his eyelashes, the fight alive still in his eyes. It makes Gordon chuckle, brush his hand against Benrey’s neck in the lightest of touches, feeling his rapid heartbeat under the skin, watching it flush under his fingers. Benrey’s throat bobs as he swallows, gaze turning away.

“Be good for me,” Gordon breathes, palm sliding down to cup Berney’s chest. He takes a while just to map out his body, his touches barely there, appreciating is own ropework. Red looks nice against Benrey’s skin, he decides. By the time Gordon looks up from the intricate loops and knots, Benrey’s face is already flushed a deep crimson, eyes glazed but still following Gordon’s movements. He looks ready, Gordon decides, and leans in to his jaw, pressing his nose into the guard’s skin. Gordon inhales deeply as he moves, unhurried, down Benrey’s neck, taking in the scent that’s undescribably Benrey. He presses his lips against the junction between his neck and shoulder only to bite down a moment after.

It’s not a harsh bite. Gordon doesn’t actually want it to hurt Benrey this time around. It is one that leaves a slight mark though and has the guard moaning against the gag in his mouth. Gordon lifts his face in time to watch Benrey’s eyes widen, some purple sweet voice spilling through the gap between his mouth and the ball. His throat works through the onslaught of liquid, forcing it back down where it came from as soon as he realizes he can’t get most of it out like he would’ve wanted to. Benrey huffs, shivers, eyes squeezing shut.

Gordon swallows thickly, knowing full well what he’d just done to him. Excitement and anxiety settle deep in the pit of his stomach.

“Look at me,” he says, tilting Benrey’s face up lightly. The guard goes with the motion and opens his eyes, trying hard to focus on Gordon’s flushed face.

Gordon can almost swear he sees into the man’s brain through the wide pools of his pupils, and that brain is most certainly empty. There’s a deep fog in Benrey’s eyes now, and when Gordon dares a look down, he finds the other’s cock fully hard, a bead of precum he’s almost tempted to wipe off at the tip of it.

Oh, but this is not enough.

“Good boy,” Gordon smiles, not letting his nervousness be known through the tone of his voice, still maintaining that perfect control. Benrey makes a small sound and nuzzles into the palm of Gordon’s hand, throat working again for a moment, “Drink it all up.”

Something akin to recognition flashes in Berney’s eyes for a moment before they go empty again, his hips swaying slightly with nothing to rub against. He’s so, so pretty when he’s like this, entirely at Gordon’s mercy. Gordon observes carefully for a stop sign, and when there's none to be seen, combs his hands through Benrey's hair, tugging his head back only to press his lips to the guard's throat again. He keeps his kisses light, his touches teasing, the tips of his fingers just barely sliding along greyish skin, and yet the longer they go, the louder Benrey gets, the greedier he swallows his own liquid sounds.

And Gordon just keeps praising him every time he feels the sweet liquid burn at his throat and forces it back down, and every time he does, a new wave of heat engulfs him, sets his body aflame, Gordon’s cool touch a blessing on his overheated skin. It’s barely there, and yet Benrey feels so sensitive, so _vulnerable_ , that it’s almost enough to tip him over every time. It’s embarrassing just how wound up he is, his neglected cock all aching to be touched, leaking copiously onto the floor. He would’ve been shamed if he had any brain cells left to be.

Benrey’s dick isn’t the only thing leaking though, he’s managed to make a mess of his chest as well, some of the plum voice having managed to escape from his mouth, making a slow but steady dribble down his jaw and neck onto his chest, where Gordon’s hand is smearing it as he goes to grab the soft flesh. He wants to lick it all up, but can’t afford to. Has to keep his head cool, as cool as it can be with his own dick hard as a rock.

Gordon just can’t stop looking at Benrey. Desperate, hips bucking uselessly with every touch, cock jumping as precum drips from the tip into the growing puddle, thighs tensing. He looks close, very very close.

Gordon lets one hand slide down the guard’s body, scraping through his happy trail, but not touching him where it would really count. Instead, Gordon leans to the man’s ear.

“Do you want to come?” He asks, his voice thick with arousal, betraying how much he’s enjoying this, “I think you’ve earned to come.”

And then Gordon’s tongue darts out to trace against the shell of Benrey’s ear.

Benrey howls and chokes on his own voice. Then he’s shaking, coming hard, eyes squeezing closed as he spills right in front of himself.

It’s a long, intense one, by the time it’s done, he’s left panting, eyes wet and bleary. He hears a noise of disgust come from Gordon, doesn’t even realize what he’s done, not until he’s looking up at the man, searching for wat caused his reaction. He finds him less than pleased.

“Benrey, what the-- _No._ ” Gordon says, wincing, “No. You will clean that.”

Clean what? Oh.

As Benrey follows Gordon’s stare down, he finds his shoe soiled with cum. Benrey’s cum. He wishes there was shame in his body. But oh, did Gordon say something about cleaning? Benrey’s tongue laps uselessly against the ball of the gag. Yeah, he can do plenty of that and some other things, if Gordon allows him to, of course. For now, he focuses on the ropes being untied and the gag being taken out. Benrey stretches his jaw and smirks up at Gordon.

“how do you want me to do it?” He has a good idea, but it’s better he makes sure than acts out on an assumption. Benrey watches Gordon walk to a chair and sit down in it, gets a good look at the strain in the front of his trousers.

“Use your mouth,” Gordon says. His hand is palming his cock lazily as Benrey crawls forward and maks good on that command.

Later, when he swallows Gordon’s cock down to the hilt, Benrey thinks that he would definitely like to do this again.


	5. 5. Suspension play, Gordon/Benrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Suspension play
> 
> Chapter-specific tags: Suspension, Sexual Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much sexy in this one, it seemed way too silly to actually make it sexual, also came out somewhat dry imo.  
> And to ppl who post indirects complaining about the existence of this: no (:

Gordon is usually good at spotting barnacles. Their tongues are kinda hard to miss. He tells himself it’s a combination of being really tired and disoriented that must’ve landed him into this situation.

The situation being the disgusting creature's tongue wrapping around his leg as he’s exploring ahead, jerking him up off the floor and flipping his world upside down. He’s not sure how exactly it happened, he swears it wasn’t there a second ago. It’s so sudden, in fact, that Gordon lets go of his gun, watching in horror as it clatters down to the floor and out of his reach. Gordon panics.

At least he’s not alone, he thinks, Benrey has insisted to follow him here, and Benrey has a gun.

Except Benrey is busy playing some stupid game on a PSP Gordon is pretty sure he didn’t have before. He’s barely reacting to Gordon’s sounds of distress beyond a single glance in his direction. He must think this is really funny.

“Fucking-- Benrey! Shoot it, fucking do something!!” Gordon screams, trying to struggle as he’s dragged up towards the ceiling. It’s futile, his thrashing and kicking doing nothing to the barnacle. He watches in horror as the alien tugs his armored leg into its maw. He’s about to lose a limb, and then everybody will leave him to die because he’ll be useful as a… as a chair without a leg. Fuck!

“yo, maybe if you asked nicely I would.” Benrey doesn’t even look at him, too busy playing whatever, “gordon meanman.”

Gordon has no brain cells left to be polite right now. Especially not as he watches the barnacle gnaw on his leg armor, trying its best to bite it off. If he weren’t suited right now, He would be missing everything past his shin.

“Benrey!! Benrey for the love of god it’s going to bite my foot off!” Gordon wails. He doesn’t expect that to prompt a reaction it does, with Benrey immediately putting the game down and looking straight up at him.

“oh shit,” he says and pulls his gun out. In a couple of shots, the barnacle is dead, its tongue going slack. Gordon falls down headfirst. His whole life flashes before his eyes.

He barely has a moment to prepare to die from having his neck broken. Instead of that, however, he’s left hanging a meter above the floor, tangled in the dead alien’s tongue. Benrey barely regards him as he picks his console back up, leaving the other to hang uselessly in midair, swaying and spinning slowly. The guard plops down onto the floor, far too invested in the game to bother with helping Gordon any further He’s a big boy, he’ll figure it out.

And to Gordon’s credit, he tries. He thrashes around a bit, tries to grab at it but his core strength isn’t exactly enough to pull that feat off.

“Benrey,” he starts, “Help me, man.”

Benrey ignores him.

“Do you care about preserving my feet more than the rest of me?” Gordon hisses, “ _ Why? _ ”

Benrey looks at the man above him for a moment. He could say a lot of things about feet and why he’d care. He could talk in detail about how the foot is a gorgeous product of human evolution, its elegance, beauty, and efficiency, from the sturdy heel to the graceful arch to the adorable toes. About how the human foot is a marvel to be upheld and admired. Benrey’s eyes lock with Gordon’s and he opens his mouth to say just that.

“feet are cool.” is what comes out instead. Nailed it. Gordon gives him a look of pure disbelief. “if you really want my help tho you can just ask.” Benrey shrugs.

Gordon is left hanging there, upside down, thinking about what went so wrong with his life, what sins he’d committed to make him earn this. He’s displeased to find a plenty. The blood rushing to his head is starting to make him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Hey, Benrey,” Gordon finally says, “Help me down,  _ please _ ?”

He finds himself turning red from more than just gravity. There’s interest in Benrey’s eyes as he lifts them from the game again, and a grin stretching his lips.

“sorry, man, didn’t hear you. what didja say?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake… I’m not repeating myself!” Gordon huffs.

“huh… yeah whatever.” Benrey looks back down.

Gordon is once again left to spin in slow circles. He sighs.

“Please help me down, Benrey.” He forces himself to say. He usually doesn’t have such trouble asking, but it’s different with Benrey. For a plethora of reasons, some of which he would like not to even acknowledge. “Here, I’m asking you, please.”

Gordon watches Benrey stand up and pocket his PSP. The guard approaches him, looking up at the place where the barnacle’s tongue is wound tightly around Gordon’s knee. It’ll be a little difficult to reach, but he’s sure he could do it if he really tried. Benrey walks a slow circle around Gordon, and the scientist tries to turn his head to see him when he’s out of his line of sight. Eventually, Benrey stops, right in front of Gordon, who’s trying hard not to notice how his face is on a level with the guard’s crotch. He fails.

“ _ What are you doing? _ ” Gordon asks, voice a little higher than usual. He’s not into this, no sir. He’s absolutely not thinking how this could go were the context different. The fantasy where Benrey is taking his dick out right there in front of his face isn’t playing out in his mind right now. “Uh.. _c'mon man, hurry up._ ”

“huh? ’m thinking how to get your ass down, duh. why you acting weird?” Benrey asks. He looks down, locks eyes with Gordon’s for a second before quickly looking back up. He must’ve noticed too because he steps a little to the side so that the fly of his pants isn’t directly in front of Gordon’s nose, and winds one arm around Gordon’s waist.

“hold onto me,” the guard says. Gordon does. His face ends up pressed against Benrey’s hip instead, he tells himself he’s more than happy to settle for this, despite the traitorous sting of disappointment he tries very hard to ignore. Then Benrey is shooting the rope and the force holding Gordon hoisted up is gone. He slides down kind of awkwardly, Benrey trying to hold him from outright falling until Gordon is on the floor on his back. Benrey lets his feet go and steps away, leaving Gordon alone to untie the knot around his knee. He fishes the PSP out of his pocket again. Gordon steals a glance at him as he plays and finds his face equally as flushed as his own.

He knows Benrey is thinking about the same thing he’s thinking about. He knows neither of them is going to address it. He’s fine with it (almost).


	6. 6. Spanking, Gordon/Benrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spanking/impact play
> 
> Chapter-specific tags: Spanking, Anal Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired and uninspired. Hope this is readable, still.

If there’s one thing Benrey is bad at, it’s following directions. Whether it’s on purpose or not, he often ends up doing the exact opposite of what he’s been told. Before their whole… thing, Gordon would usually just yell at him for it, call him names and stuff. But now, oh.

The ideas Gordon has for punishments are endless, it seems. He comes up with something new each time Benrey esses up. Sometimes he messes up on purpose just to see what Gordon will surprise him with. Sometimes it’s a new toy to tease him with, sometimes it’s a collar around his neck to be tugged on. Benrey has licked boots, has been edged and overstimulated to the point where he cried. He has been denied any and all physical contact and wore a cock cage for a week to make sure he wouldn’t touch himself.

He’s never found himself sprawled over Gordon’s lap on their sofa before, ass bare for the whole apartment to see. 

“hey man,” Benrey steals a glance at the man in question, “what’cha gonna do? finger me? nice, um… nice punishment...nerd.”

He can barely see Gordon lift his arm before he’s turning away, everything having clicked into place. He’s seen it done before. 

Gordon’s hand makes a resounding crack against Benrey’s ass. It’s so loud, in fact, Benrey can almost find it in himself to become embarrassed.

“guh!” is all that comes out of his mouth, all air forced out of his lungs. Holy hell. Benrey digs his fingers into the fabric of the couch, knowing full well that if Gordon is going to spank him like that, he might as well end up moving him all the way to the other side. Benrey pants softly as Gordon’s hand rubs the warm skin of his buttock. He can’t see Gordon’s expression, but can very easily imagine the damn nerd proud, admiring his handiwork. Then that hand is slowly lifted off.

It comes down again onto the other cheek, just as hard, and Benrey bites back a groan, lip held between his teeth. His hips buck lazily against Gordon’s lap. He can’t help it, being into this if it’s with Gordon.

Gordon exhales shakily above him, though Benrey really has to strain past the roaring blood in his ears to hear that tiny sound. Then his hand comes down again, and again, and  _ again _ .

The impact with which Gordon’s hand hits Benrey’s ass actually makes him jolt forward every time and he’s glad he’s holding himself in place tight. Holy  _ shit _ . Gordon Freeman can really hit. And every slap turns Benrey’s insides to jelly, he can swear every one of them gets him deeper than just on the outside, pleasure echoing through him. He finds himself way too hard way too fast at the treatment.

“Are you happy now?” Gordon huffs, voice more strained than Benrey is ready for, “ _ Is this what you wanted? _ ”

Benrey can only grunt in response. And what would he say? Admit to it? Gordon can feel the effects this is having against his leg. God, it stings though.

It stings worse every time Gordon’s hand comes in contact with Benrey’s skin. He tries to hold the sound at first, but after the first few smacks he’s finding himself gasping, after about ten more he’s hissing, and soon enough every hit is ripping a loud unabashed sound out of his throat.

“gordo...” Benrey gasps finally, “gordon  _ please. _ ”

“ _ Yeah? _ Please what?” Gordon breathes right above Benrey’s ear, his hand grabbing a handful of Benrey’s ass right where he’d been hitting and prompting a hiss out of the guard, “Think you’ve had enough?  _ Want me to help you out? _ ”

Benrey finds himself nodding his head so hard he almost becomes disoriented. 

“fuck… yeah haha, would… would be cool, yes, please ad tank you.”

He doesn’t actually expect Gordon to help, so two fingers sliding in-between his buttocks to rub at his hole have Benrey crying out. He groans, pressing back against them, wanting them in him so bad. He finds himself growling when that contact is gone, only to whimper when they come back wet and slippery. Gordon barely teases him before they’re slipping in.

Gordon fingers him without much fanfare, it’s fast, rough, and dirty, and each movement has Benrey rocking his hips against Gordon’s thigh, dick squished between his own stomach and Gordon’s leg. The little echoes before were nice, but they can’t even begin to compare to the fingers hitting his prostate with each thrust. All too soon Benrey is growing desperate, hips pistoning harder, sounds falling free from his open mouth. Gordon is whispering something into his ear, he’s not sure, probably some cringey dirty talk. The only thing from the jumble of words Benrey can discern is a single question.

“You close?”

Benrey nods to Gordon’s encouraging crooning, gasps hard, hips stuttering a few more times before he’s coming hard into the tight space between Gordon’s leg and his own stomach, soiling the man’s sweats. He doesn’t care. He’s pretty sure Gordon doesn’t care either, not with the way he’s whispering encouraging words to his ear as Benrey rides out his orgasm.

When it’s all done he’s left there boneless, Gordon stroking his back lightly, fingers dipping every so often down to rub soothing circles against the abused skin of his ass. Benrey twists around to kiss him.

“Need anything?” Gordon asks as they part, “Water? Ice?”

Benrey shakes his head.

“later,“ he says, ”hugging me now would be cool tho.”

And Gordon does.


	7. 7. Foot Fetish, Benrey (art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby shut this thing down. Writing these takes a lot of energy and makes me spiral down places I don't like. I will try to make doodles every day but they won't go on AO3  
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw) or [Tumblr](https://sutamasquensfw.tumblr.com/) for those


End file.
